


All Work and No Play

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: JBJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Finger Sucking, M/M, Quickie, Secret Sex, Throat Holding, bottom kenta, butt plug, butt plug at work, jbj nsfw, plug after creampie, sex before work, top donghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Coming into work with coffee for everyone, Kenta hands them all out and then gets recruited to a bathroom break before practice starts.





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Each step on the sidewalk was one step closer. Warm coffee sploshed around the to-go cups that nestled in the carriers Kenta clung to. He weaved around a few people, face mask in place just to avoid stopping and speaking with anyone. He was already late as is.  
Pushing into the doors of his work building, he rushed inside and gave a few waves with his hands under a carrier. No one seemed remotely surprised to see him in such a rush, not a single person even hinting at questioning the red-headed speed walker.  
His entrance to the studio he was nearly half an hour late to were held open by a long arm and Kenta smiled, his crooked grin flashing to everyone in the room that looked when he entered. A collection of happy noises greeted him and his smile stretched even more.

“Hey!” Kenta greeted, wiggling a few fingers form under his burden. Donghan, three chairs in, stood and walked over before anyone else. Kenta blushed, the male taking one of the carriers and choosing to help him distribute them among those waiting in the room.  
“What took you so long?” Yongguk teased, grinning as he went to take a sip from the cup handed to him, and winced at how hot his drink was. Kenta, taking that as karma, smirked and headed to the next in his hands.  
When his carrier was empty, he frowned and turned to watch Donghan, sipping his own drink with one hand and another in the other. Shifting bashfully, Kenta came over and gingerly took his cup, fingers all but holding Donghan’s hand.  
“Bathroom.” The younger male murmured and Kenta, trying his hardest not to blush like a sinner in church, pretended not to hear.  
“Sure, you’re late, but you’re not last.” One of the crew said, his tone obviously trying to make the tardy male feel better.  
“Oh, good! Because I got you all coffe so you can’t complain.” He blew into the small opening to his cup, giving Yongguk a dead stare. Yongguk smirked back and Kenta beamed him a grin. “While waiting, I’m gonna heed nature’s call.” Leaving his drink on one of the places behind a chair, he headed for the door.  
“Take me with you!” Donghan draped an arm across those shoulders and Kenta, grunting, staggered nearly into the door.  
“Can you walk yourself?” He chuckled, practically dragging the two of them out of the door. Kenta managed to straighten up as they walked, the arm staying on his shoulders. He reached up, out of view of anyone who’d look into the hall, and slide fingers into Donghan’s hand.  
Not a single word was spoken between them as they turned the corner and then separated, going at a near-run past the bathroom and to the elevator. Buttons were clicked, the door closing behind them and they waited, barely looking away from each other. Donghan licked his lips, sultry eyes practically eating Kenta on the spot.  
“What floor?” Kenta asked, breathless from anticipation.  
“Eighteenth.” Nodding, Kenta stayed looking at the other. The doors opened and both males pushed into the hall, rushing their way to the bathroom nearly a fifteen second speed walk.  
The door closed and they practically attacked each other. Knowing they didn’t have that much time, they wasted none of it. Shirts stayed on but hands groped under them, feeling solid muscle and honey-glazed skin. Mouths pressed together, swallowing moans as Donghan moved them so Kenta was shoved against a wall. A knee spread thighs, pushing Kenta harder against the wall as that knee worked up, allowing the elder to grind on a thigh.  
“Did you bring it?” Donghan growled the words against that mouth, needy. His hands shove down, pulling hard to undo Kenya’s belt and button, practically ripping the zipper as it went down. All Kenta could do, his own hands fumbling with Donghan’s pants, was nod.  
Pants undone, the knee was removed and Donghan grabbed his hyung, spinning him around. Fingers curled into jeans, yanked and pulling, the swell of the elders backside was exposed. Donghan leaned down, nipping and kissing at one cheek as the pangs went farther down, Kenta arching his spine and showing off the end of the plug that was buried inside of him.  
“We don't… Have time for your mouth.” Kenta warned, hands flat on the wall in front of him.  
“I know, that’s why you have this.” Fingers touched the plug, giving it a small twist that caused Kenta’s toes to curl. “Breathe nice and easy.” As the plug was gripped and pulled, Kenta let out a low, long moan. The pop of the toy escaping from him was muted, Kenta sighing in relief.  
“Mmm, the big one always aches.” The elder commented and Donghan gently massaged a cheek with his whole hand. The plug was set aside on the edge of a sink, the flat base easily letting it balance.  
“You lubed it up nice and thick.” Donghan commented, pushing his own pants down and letting the velvet of his cock meet the open air. Kenta hummed in the affirmative, bending over even more to show his prepared backside, wiggling it a bit to tease and tantalize. Donghan, thoroughly tantalized, growled and swatted a cheek.  
Kenta squeaked at the swat but easily forgot it as the tip of Donghan’s cock pushed to his opened and then slipped in. Already stretched and slick, it took nearly nothing for the man to utterly bottom out in his hyung. The elder had to bite on his own palm, resting his forehead on the wall, to keep from alerting everyone on the nearest two floors.  
With the same urgency as they had undone clothes, their mating continued. On every single thrust, Donghan buried himself nearly as deep as he could go. It struck all the right spots inside of his hyung and drove him utterly wild. He thrust backwards, the sound of skin meeting skin loud. Neither wanted this to end, but both knew it had to be fast.  
Donghan reached up with one hand, replacing the thick of Kenya’s thing between teeth with two of his fingers. Groaning, Kenta dropped his now free hand to his needy girth and started pumping himself while suckling on fingers. His moans, still muted, drove Donghan closer to the edge.  
“Just like that, fuck yes.” Donghan growled the words, his other hand coming up and circling loose around Kenta’s throat. He pulled the male upright, pressing that back to his front and making the spine arch as he thrust fingers deeper into that mouth. Gasping, still pumping himself, Kenta held on over a shoulder to the other male for dear life.  
The hand around his throat wasn’t tight, they could leave no marks, but the fingers in his mouth pulled on a corner. He didn’t mind in the least, really, as it helped drive him closer.  
Like the snap of a rubber band, his body tensed and he made a strangled noise around those fingers. He fell to pieces, his creamy ropes coloring the bathroom wall in front of them as his cock twitched inside his stilled hand. The liquid covered a bit over his knuckles, backside milking the male buried in him. Donghan, riding out the orgasm while still thrusting, tipped over and held the male firm against his body. With pulses and grunts, he filled Kenta so full some dripped down around his girth.  
Kenta whined as Donghan moved to pull himself out. As fast as he dares, the younger male pushed the plug black in, trying to catch a few drips on the way in that had already escaped, and kissed a shoulder.  
“Don’t want any spilling out.” Kenta hummed in agreement, buzzing from his release. Quickly, he shook himself off and cleaned up the wall and sink. Together, they rushed back to the elevator and hoped no one had noticed them taking so long.


End file.
